April fool's day, Please make it stop
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: i wrote this responding to a suggestion by samohlic its the team on april fool's day' also it has punctuation this time
1. the begginning

**This is for Samohlic, they asked for a April fool's day story and here it is this will be two chapters because I wrote a lot.**

**Also I worked on the Punctuation for Stephanie-BB-Jisbon-Caskett**

April Fool's Day, please make it stop

_Prank #1 [ Spike's]_

Spike was pouring the vegetable oil on the floor of the SRU hallway.

Not slippery enough he decided and dumped the rest of the bottle on the floor.

"Morning Commander Holleran" Spike said breaking into a up to no good grin

Holleran stopped that grin was kind of a creepy

Then Holleran remembered that today was April fool's day.

Lord help me Holleran thought

Today sound quite scary

Especially if all of team one turned out to be like Spike today.

Holleran stepped forward carefully

Holleran could already feel his feet slipping out from under him.

Oh no, please no Holleran thought as he fell.

" OFFICER SCARLATTI" Holleran yelled

But Spike was already gone

Grumbling Holleran got up and continued on to his office.

_Prank #2 [ Also Spike's]_

Greg put his foot in his boot.

There was something warm and furry in there.

Greg shouted and threw the boot at the wall hard.

A mouse scuttled out

Greg advanced on the mouse

But Spike scooped up the mouse.

" your not killing Lillian" Spike said stroking the mouse.

Sam walks in

" SPIKE WHY ARE YOU JUST HOLDING THAT MOUSE, SHOOT IT" Sam shouted

" My point exactly" Greg stated

" No its my pet" Spike said stubbornly

" But it's a mouse" Greg said stressing the word mouse

" Lillian can't help being a mouse" Spike said

" He named the mouse" Sam muttered

Ed and Wordy walked in

" Please convince Spike that you and me should get our sniper rifles," and kill his pet mouse" Sam said

" her name is Lillian" Spike said

" I DON'T GIVE A damn WHAT HER NAME IS" Sam shouted

"Spike you can get another mouse let me and Sam take care of it" Greg coaxed

" wait why do we want to kill the mouse?" Wordy said

" Lillian" Spike corrected

" Whatever its name is, it doesn't matter" Ed shouted

" the mouse" Greg started

" Lillian" Spike corrected

" SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR STUPID MOUSE" Sam yelled

" Lillian" Greg continued

" was in my boot when I put my foot in", So I threw it at the wall" Greg said

" explains the scuff on the wall " Wordy Said

" then the mouse…. Sorry Lillian came out and well you know the rest" Greg finshed

_Winnie reports Time one_

There was a hesitant knock on the door.

" come in" Holleran said

"Hello Winnie what can I do for you" Holleran said

" Well …. Um" Winnie started

" does it have anything to do with team one and April 1st"

Winnie nodded her head

" so far they are just yelling about harming pet mice and boots" Winnie said

" tell them that they are to run drills today", "and Winnie keep me posted" said Holleran

_Drills and Prank # 3{ Wordy and Sam's}_

" lets get going running laps, full gear" Greg told them

Sam and Wordy exchanged a look.

This would work if they timed it just right.

Sam went to the middle of the group and Wordy went to the front of the group.

This better be worth the three hours it took to switch the team's Kevlar vests with frosting in them instead. They thought

Wordy abruptly stopped and put his foot out.

Sam copied Wordy

They all went down with loud splats.

Ed, Greg, Jules and Spike we're covered in vanilla frosting.

While Wordy and Sam were howling with laughter at the team's surprised looks.

" you pranked us" Spike complained

" its April fool's Day" Wordy started

" and your all fair game " Sam finished

" thank you Wordsworth, Braddock I've always wanted to be a cupcake" Ed deadpanned

" all right that's enough, head to the showers" said Greg

" can't we have lunch first?" Spike whined

" well who wants to have lunch first?" Asked Greg

They all raised their hands

Ed hid a smile, oh yes they were going to pay.

**Wow that was a lot of typing and that's just chapter one**

**The next chapter should be up Friday night or Saturday morning.**


	2. Ed's and Greg's pranks

**Here it is chapter two**

_Lunch break Prank #4[Ed's]_

Ed slipped the empty bottle of extreme hot sauce into pocket.

This was going to be so good.

Ed watched as Sam, Spike and Wordy put the ketchup on their food.

Greg having noticed the glint in Ed's eyes , refused the ketchup when it was offered.

" funny ketchup" Wordy muttered

Suddenly they jumped up

" ITS BURNING MY MOUTH" Wordy shouted

" ITS LIKE YOUR TONGUNE'S ON FIRE" Sam shouted

" tastes fine to me " Spike said

Spike had a high tolerance for spicy things

"ED IT WAS YOU" Sam shouted

Ed had been shakeing with laugher.

Not that the others weren't but Ed was laughing the hardest.

" Ruined a good bottle of Ketchup" Spike muttered.

Showers Prank # 5[Jule's]

Wordy took one look at Sam, Ed and Greg and burst out laughing.

" your….. guys….hair" Wordy gasped out.

" Why do I have the feeling I should kill Spike" Ed said

" Sure always blame it on me" Spike complained

Spike continued " you Guys are the ones who should look in the Mirror".

They all looked in the mirror

They all had bright pink hair or heads in the balder people's cases.

" on the bright side now we know who did this" Greg said

Jules smiled she could hear them screaming from in her locker room.

_Locker room Prank # 6 { Greg's]_

" I still can't believe Jules would do that to us" Spike said

" you do know April fool's day is for everyone Right?" Sam said

"Yeah", " But sarge hasn't pranked any one yet" Spike stated

" the day isn't over yet Spike" Greg warned

" Less chitchat , get dressed please" Ed told them

Ed opened his locker and froze.

There was a black and white kitten stareing back at him'

" c-C-at" Ed stuttered

" Eddie nice cat" Greg said with a straight face.

The kitten who had been sitting quietly suddenly hissed at Ed.

Ed shrieked and jumped back.

" Ed be nice to Mittens" Greg said picking up the kitten.

The kitten began to purr rubbing its head against Greg's arm.

" no offense Boss but you have a cat?" " isn't that just for lonely old people" Spike said

" Spike I have a cat and you have a mouse" " who do think would be killed by the other first" Greg said

The kitten the petted and Wordy was know holding it.

" come on Eddie sure you don't want to pet it" Greg coaxed

The kitten hissed at Ed.

" see its mean" Ed said

" Mittens can sense your fear Ed" Wordy deadpanned

" I'm out of here have fun with the cat" Ed told them.

**Sorry this didn't fit in one chapter so the third is coming tonight**


	3. Spike's revenge on Jules

**Here it is chapter three this prank was the most fun writing the guessing part.**

Jule's clothes prank #7[ Also spike's]

" um guys" Jules came out wrapped in a towel.

" Jules why are you in a towel?" Greg Asked

" I … um Spike stole my underwear and clothes" Jules said blushing

" so you want us to get them back?" Ed clarified

" of course not Ed why would you think that" Jules said sarcastically

" now go get them back, its cold"

The team found Spike with Babycakes and Jules's clothes were on the chair behind Spike.

" Okay Spike give Jules's clothes back" Greg said, he couldn't bring himself to say underwear.

" I will but you have to guess what color her underwear Is first" Spike said his eyes glinting mcheviously .

They all froze

" so do we just ask colors" Wordy asked earning a swat from Ed.

" I was asking a honest question" Wordy stated

" just guess" Greg told them

" white"

"nope" Spike said smirking

" red lace"

" Wordy" Ed said astonished

" geez Ed I'm guessing" , " some people's underwear isn't always White" Wordy said in his defense.

" Black"

" you two are so Basic" Wordy complained

" light blue and white lace"

Spike's jaw dropped " how did you know that?"

Sam chose his answer carefully

" lucky Guess" Sam said smiling weakly

A still stunned Spike handed over the clothes to Sam.

" how did know that?" Ed asked

" don't answer that , I don't want to know" Ed said

They knocked on the door to Jules's locker room

" Jules we got your clothes" Sam called

The door flung open

" how" she asked

" made us guess the color of your um…. Underwear" Wordy said

Oh gosh Spike you didn't Jules thought

The only person who would know was ….Sam, but he wouldn't risk that would he? Jules thought worriedly.

She looked at Sam he winked, the secret was still safe.

**I almost changed the clothes part to them guessing and giving up and asking and Spike saying how would he know he didn't look. But he would have had to seen it so yeah.**

**I am so sorry that is so short, but that's all I have written, i have a idea for the ending but any ideas?**


End file.
